Max and Justin's Weekend
by nbarreera
Summary: It's Friday afternoon, Justin and Max have the house to themselves this weekend. What will happen when Justin discovers Max completely naked in the kitchen?
1. Chapter 1: Max's Pancakes

CH. 1: Pancakes for Lunch

Justin Russo was heading back from a long day at school. He was one street away from his house. His brother Max stayed home from school today, because he said he was not feeling well today. Justin thought he should hurry back to go check on Max, to make sure he is doing alright. Their parents left today to go out of town for a convention, and Alex went to stay at Harper's house while their parents are gone. Justin arrived to the front door. He opened the door, and he saw that Max was in the kitchen cooking pancakes. However, there was something that shocked Justin. Max was completely naked! He was walking around the kitchen with his huge cock swinging between his legs.

"Um Max... What are you doing?" Justin asked.

"Just making some pancakes... Did you want any?" Max asked.

"Sure... but um... why are you naked?"

Justin was still just starring in shock. Max opened the fridge and bent down, exposing his hole to Justin. Justin started to get hard. Justin was gay. He hadn't told anyone, not even anyone in his family.

"I just wanted to air everything out... you know?" Max responded.

Justin decided to sit down on the couch and turn the TV on, before his cock would burst out of his jeans and shoot cum all over the place. Justin knew that it was bad that he liked what he saw. He can't have a crush on his brother. He had never seen Max naked, and he had the most sexy body that he had ever seen. Max had smooth brown skin, very hard abs, nice sized biceps, and a long cock. Justin decided to turn back to look at Max again. Max was at the stove flipping the pancakes, giving Justin a nice view of Max's bubble butt. Justin just wanted to go back over there and rim that tight hole.

"Pancakes are done!" Max exclaimed. He brought Justin's plate to him on the couch, and Max decided to sit next to Justin on the couch. Max sat down and put his feet up on the coffee table. Justin also didn't tell anybody that he had a huge foot fetish. Justin looked over at Max's feet and he just wanted to go over and suck on them so bad.

"Good day at school, Justin?" Max asked.

"Yeah... it was fine. How was your day?" Justin responded.

"It was fine. I had a major headache this morning, but I'm feeling better."

"That's good. These pancakes are great, Max. Thank you." Justin said.

"No problem. After this, I have to go clean the sub station. It's closed today because Dad and Mom are gone. Did you wanna help?" Max questioned.

"Sure, Max!" Justin responded.

Max took their plates, and he placed them in the dishwasher.

"Ok, Justin! I'll see you down there when you're ready." Max said as he headed down the stairs, with his ass shaking.

Justin didn't know what to do. He just wanted to fuck the shit out of his brother. He decided to take a deep breath, and head downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2:

Justin headed down the stairs and saw Max in the back kitchen. He was bent over the counter, Justin was able to see Max's hole and see his hung cock hanging between his legs.

"Here's the list of what dad wants us to do. I'm gonna scrub the tables. Did you wanna get started on dishes?" Max asked.

"Umm... sure." Justin was rock hard.

Justin grabbed a few pans and put them in the sink. He looked over at Max, and he couldn't believe still what he was seeing. Max was wiping the tables down, but due to his height, his huge cock was laying down on each of the tables. The longer tables would require extra work and would make Max to lay across the table, resulting in Max's hung cock and melty balls to be wiped all over the tables. Justin wanted nothing more then to go lick down and sniff the tables where Max had laid down on. Justin then noticed that Max was starting to get semi-hard, and pre-cum started to leak out of his cock. That pushed Justin over the limit.

Justin started to jerk off in the kitchen, while he had a good view of Max laying down on one of the tables. Justin decided to take off all of his clothes and started pumping his meat even faster.

Justin could swear that he thought Max was showing off to Justin. Max's hole was being raised up in the air, giving Justin a fantastic view.

Justin couldn't take it anymore. He walked out to the dining area, and walked up behind Max.

Max turned around and saw Justin's naked body.

"Holy shit, Justin" Max said, "I mean... uh... glad to see that you like being naked too.. I guess..." Max's cock almost exploded.

Justin flipped Max around and shoved his cock deep into Max's hole.

"FUCK YES JUSTIN! FUCK ME SO HARD BROTHER! I WANT YOU TO POUND ME LIKE THE BAD BOY I AM!" Max screamed.

Anyone passing by would catch Justin was railing his brother with his bare cock, on one of the dining tables. Max was moaning so loud.

Little did the brothers know that there were cameras in the restaurant. Their dad was currently watching them on his computer.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
